


Shiawase ga kantan desu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, France (Country), Love, M/M, Past, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gli era preclusa qualsiasi possibilità, perché non poteva fare nulla che non lo facesse apparire ipocrita, né poteva aspettarsi che Yuri richiedesse ancora una volta la sua attenzione, che gli chiedesse ancora qualcosa che gli era stata già rifiutata in passato.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Shiawase ga kantan desu

**_~ Shiawase ga kantan desu ~_ **

Quando Yuya e Yuri erano arrivati a Riom, il più grande si sentiva particolarmente strano.

Era dal giorno prima che fra lui e Yuri c’era un’atmosfera che non era bene in grado di definire, e una volta arrivati alla fattoria fra loro era calato un silenzio che nessuno dei due sembrava essere in grado di riempire.

Non avevano fatto il minimo sforzo per mascherare la tensione quando si erano resi conto di aver sbagliato destinazione, e ancora si portavano dietro gli strascichi del nervosismo della sera prima. E Yuya doveva ammetterlo, quello era stato principalmente colpa sua.

Ma non era quello il loro problema, e lo sapeva.

Quando la sera prima si erano ritrovati a dover dormire nello stesso letto l’avevano presa a ridere, ma il più grande non aveva mancato di notare come nessuno dei due fosse completamente a proprio agio in quella situazione.

E in quel momento si sentiva ancora peggio. Aveva cercato di fare del suo meglio per trovare un posto dove stare, vedeva che Yuri era stanco e aveva freddo, e non riusciva nemmeno a descrivere quanto felice si fosse sentito di aver trovato finalmente una sistemazione adatta; ma adesso quel silenzio era tornato, e lui cominciava seriamente a sperare che il più piccolo lo riempisse o si addormentasse, perché non era certo di essere in grado di resistere ancora a lungo.

“Hai sonno?” gli chiese allora per rompere il ghiaccio, fingendo di essere particolarmente interessato al pavimento di quella sorta di dependance.

Lo vide di sfuggita scrollare le spalle, sistemandosi meglio sotto la coperta.

“Sono stanco, dopo oggi. Ma non ho particolarmente sonno.”

Takaki annuì, cercando di trattenere un sospiro sconsolato.

C’erano centinaia di cose che avrebbe voluto fare e dire in quel momento, ma era certo che nessuna di esse fosse quella giusta.

Ricordava alla perfezione quando, qualche anno prima, Yuri gli si era confessato. E ricordava di essersi sentito a disagio nel doverlo rifiutare, ricordava come le sue parole lo avessero colto di sorpresa.

Erano entrambi riusciti a farsene una ragione con il tempo, e a dimenticare l’accaduto, ma mai come in quel momento Yuya si era ritrovato a pensare a cosa in effetti sarebbe accaduto se non lo avesse respinto.

Era piccolo, Yuri, a quell’epoca. Troppo piccolo perché potesse davvero prenderlo in considerazione, e il fatto che adesso non lo fosse più, che non lo vedesse più come un bambino, era abbastanza da confonderlo.

Gli avrebbe voluto chiedere se provasse ancora qualcosa per lui, ma si rendeva conto di quanto ipocrita sarebbe suonata da parte sua una domanda del genere.

Indeciso sul da farsi allora, sbuffò e gli diede le spalle, stendendosi sotto la coperta e chiudendo gli occhi, certo già del fatto che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire bene per l’ennesima notte consecutiva.

Sentì Yuri alle sue spalle sospirare, e strinse gli occhi ancora più forte per impedirsi di reagire in qualsiasi modo di cui poi si dovesse pentire.

Bofonchiò la buonanotte al più piccolo, e poi rimase immobile abbastanza a lungo da lasciargli credere che si fosse addormentato.

Lo sentiva respirare in modo irregolare, e sentiva che nemmeno lui stava dormendo, ma nemmeno quello bastò a fargli fare la prima mossa.

Che diritto aveva lui, in fondo, di dirgli qualsiasi cosa?

Gli era preclusa qualsiasi possibilità, perché non poteva fare nulla che non lo facesse apparire ipocrita, né poteva aspettarsi che Yuri richiedesse ancora una volta la sua attenzione, che gli chiedesse ancora qualcosa che gli era stata già rifiutata in passato.

Aveva voglia di piangere, e si odiava per questo.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato da quando aveva chiuso gli occhi, probabilmente meno di una mezz’ora, e a quel punto sentì il rumore della coperta che si spostava, e di Yuri che gli si avvicinava.

Non ebbe il tempo di reagire, che il più piccolo lasciò passare un braccio intorno alla sua vita, posandogli il mento su di una spalla e sospirando ancora una volta.

“Yuu...” mormorò. “Perché fai così?”

Quell’improvviso contatto lo fece irrigidire, ma riuscì a riprendersi velocemente abbastanza da alzarsi subito a sedere, arrossendo.

“Così come, Yuri?” domandò con nonchalance, incrociando le braccia sul petto e fissando gli occhi sul pavimento, ben deciso a non guardarlo.

Il più piccolo sbuffò, scuotendo la testa.

“Lo sai come. È da ieri che ti comporti in modo strano con me. Anzi, a pensarci bene è da quando siamo partiti che sei strano, e vorrei davvero capire il perché. Ti ho fatto qualcosa senza rendermene conto? Per favore, dimmelo se è così. Preferisco che tu lo faccia anziché rimanere a rimuginare su...”

Yuya alzò le braccia, come in segno di resa.

“No. No, Yuri, tu non mi hai fatto niente. È un problema mio, non stare a pensarci troppo. Non ne vale la pena.”

Chinen alzò un sopracciglio, mordendosi un labbro e chinando la testa in modo tale da costringere l’altro a guardarlo negli occhi, che lo volesse o meno.

“Sì che ne vale la pena invece. Lascialo decidere a me se ci voglio pensare o meno. Non è giusto che ti comporti in questo modo senza dirmi quale sia il problema.” si lamentò, in un mormorio.

Yuya sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

Allargò un braccio, esitante, avvolgendolo intorno alle spalle di Yuri e tirandolo contro di sé, fino a che non si poggiò contro di lui, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Mi dispiace, Yu.” mormorò. “Mi dispiace, vorrei solo poter essere in grado di esprimere quello che...” s’interruppe, certo che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto in quel momento lo avrebbe costretto a sbilanciarsi più di quanto in effetti non volesse farlo. Decise di prenderla alla larga allora, e cambiò direzione del discorso. “L’ho capito, sai? Con il tempo ho imparato a comprendere l’indifferenza che ti cammina accanto, quella che ti ha colpito quando mi hai detto...” ancora s’interruppe, lasciando che fosse Yuri a colmare quel vuoto da sé. “E mi sono detto migliaia di volte che a poter tornare indietro forse le scelte che avrei fatto sarebbero state diverse. Ma questo è quanto, io non posso tornare indietro e ormai quello che ti ho detto rimane lì. Lo so che non posso pretendere niente e che non posso strapparti via a quell’indifferenza e al modo in cui ti ho fatto sentire, Yuri, ma...”

“Yuya.” lo fermò il più piccolo, perentorio, mettendosi nuovamente diritto a sedere e guardandolo serio. “Stai... stai cercando di dirmi quello che credo? Perché se non è così fermati adesso prima che sia troppo tardi.”

Yuya la vide.

Vide la paura nel suo sguardo a quella prospettiva, alla prospettiva di essersi illuso ancora una volta. E reagì in fretta, perché di dolore gliene aveva già causato a sufficienza, e lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte contro di sé.

Yuri rimase immobile, come se la sorpresa per quel gesto gli impedisse di muoversi, e solo quando si separarono andò incontro ai suoi movimenti, lasciando che le loro labbra si incontrassero, baciandolo esattamente come Yuya lo stava baciando.

Per Yuya fu come un’esplosione devastante di sensazioni, tutte quelle che aveva taciuto fino in quel momento trovarono sfogo nella bocca del più piccolo, sentendone il sapore e registrandolo in un angolo della propria mente, insieme alla sensazione di averlo fra le sue braccia, insieme all’odore della sua pelle, e a tutte quelle cose alle quali sentiva che avrebbe facilmente potuto fare l’abitudine.

Quando si separarono tornarono distesi sotto le coperte, e Yuya sembrava non avere la minima intenzione di voler lasciar andare Yuri.

Lo guardava fisso negli occhi, e c’erano decine di cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma non appena accennò ad iniziare a parlare il più piccolo scosse la testa, posandogli il viso sul petto e facendo degli inutili sforzi per smettere di sorridere.

“Domani, Yuu. Avremo tutto il tempo di parlare domani.”

Il più grande, dal canto suo, non protestò per questa sua richiesta.

Era stanco, era ancora sopraffatto da quegli ultimi minuti, e sapeva che niente se non una notte di sonno avrebbe potuto mettergli in ordine il groviglio di pensieri che aveva in testa.

Tanto più se avesse finalmente dormito sereno, tanto più se aveva Yuri accanto a sé nel modo in cui lo voleva.

Per le spiegazioni e tutto il resto avrebbero avuto tempo il giorno dopo. Per adesso, Yuya voleva solo godersi la sensazione di quanto fosse semplice quella felicità.


End file.
